Give Into Me
by Mrz.Goldswrthy
Summary: Adam and Clare have been dating for two solid years but will a little doubt and an assignment get in the way of what was once perfect?  Dont worry definetely some drama going down. OOC
1. Picture Perfect

_**Clare's POV**_

"You and Adam are perfect together, I can just feel the love generating off you guys like a Force Field of affection."

"Ali what are you talking about?" I giggled in response as Ali sat on my bed reading a magazine while I got ready for my newspaper meeting at the dot. Leave it up to Katie to schedule a meeting on a Saturday.

"Who knows? All I know is you guys are the steadiest couple I know besides my parents, you've been together how long? 2 years?" she asked me, I nodded in response. I'm glad someone thinks we are perfect for each other. I used to think we were a match made in heaven but lately things have been a bit off. I don't know it feels as if we are just, settled.

"Clare? Hellooooooooooo?"

"Huh? Yeah wassup?" I spaced out completely I have been doing that a lot lately.

"You alright there?" she asked.

"Yeah uhm ready to go?"

"I guess, do you really have to go to this meeting I really don't want to go home and I don't want to wait at the dot?" she looked sad miserable but I had to go if I didn't Katie would chew my head off on Monday.

"Yeah you know how Katie gets."

"Ughhh I guess, oh well lets go, the sooner I get you there, the sooner you can leave" I laughed at her and we walked out the house and to the dot.

"Well this is my stop," I said as we reached the entrance I had looked inside and had seen Katie sitting at a table waiting for me.

"Yeah, yeah rub it in why don't you " Ali giggled "give me a call when your done k" she gave me a hug and I walked inside and sat at the table.

"Great your finally here" Katie immediately said as I sat down.

"Yes, so what's up?" I always felt so intimidated by Katie even though she wasn't really that superior to me but she was just really was power hungry.

"Well I found out your next piece, for the newspaper your going to be doing an article on the play, well technically the fall drama the one that Eli has written." 

I was relieved once she told me what my piece was. Lately Katie has been giving me articles I really didn't want like ' what's in the caf meat?' and 'what is coach Armstrong's favorite sports team?' I'm happy that I get to write about something I'm actually interested in.

"So what do you think Clare? Are you interested are do I have to find someone else?" Katie asked me with such a vile tone. I don't understand why she felt the need to always threaten me.

"Yes I'm interested majorly interested. So what were you think like a spot feature, news feature, what you have in mind?"

"I'm thinking more of a profile piece on Eli, I think it would be nice to get view on the writer and what inspired him to write a play."

"Sound great"

I liked the idea and I was comfortable because I knew Eli well. He was my boyfriend's best friend and a good friend of mine. Me, Ali, Eli and Adam had all grown up in the same town and have been going to the same school since elementary. Writing this article would be a piece of cake.

***ring ring***

I heard Katie's phone ring.

"Got to jet Ill see you later." She left in a hurry as she always did.

"Yeah see ya." She was gone before I could even finish my sentence.

***bzzzzzz bzzzzz***

_**Mom said I cant go out have to clean my room 'sigh' Ill cyl8er – Ali.**_

With that I decided to see what Adam was doing.

_**Hey wassup?- Clare**_

_**Nothing just hanging in the dungeon with Eli- Adam **_

_**Mind if I join?- Clare**_

_**Of course not come right over- Adam**_

_**K see you soon 3- Clare**_

_**Alright :D-Adam **_

_**Adams POV**_

"Who's that?" Eli asked as he sat down in the recliner next to the couch.

"Clare she's coming over, guess the meeting ended early." I said as I turned on TV. Me and Eli always watched movies on Saturday in my basement, which we called the dungeon geeky? Yes, amazing? Most definitely.

We soon heard a knock on the sliding glass door accompanied by my beautiful girlfriend. I rushed to the door and greeted her with a small peck on the lips and embrace.

Clare was literally my other half; don't tell Eli I said that. We have known each other almost our entire lives. She really made me happy. We have been going out for two years and everything seems extremely perfect and it's going to stay that way.

"Hey Eli." Clare said as she took a seat next to me on the couch.

"Hey Clare wassup?" he responded. I loved the fact that my best friend and girl got along, it made everything easier.

"I have to write about you and the play for my next article so do you think till be okay if I played shadow for the next couple of weeks?"

"No not at all sounds good."

"Uh oh my girl and my best friend spending time together should I worry?" we all busted out laughing I knew I had nothing to worry about Clare is mine and that's how its going to stay.


	2. playing with fire

_**Clares POV**_

It has been a week since I started following Eli around and I have gotten nothing. Katie is breathing down my throat constantly asking me for notes and I just don't have them. It has been so stressful, but I do like the fact that I've gotten to spend some time away from Adam, it made me miss him, which was a good sign, I think.

"So Eli what is the play about exactly?" I asked as we sat in the drama room after school. Well I sat Eli was playing around with some props.

"Well it's a tale about Forbidden love." He said with a fake accent as he turned around with a rose in his hand.

"Ooh forbidden love do explain more." He laughed at me, I joined in.

"Well its about two young people secretly in love with one another." He jumped on the stage.

"Like Romeo and Juliette?" He lifted his finger in a "no-no" expression.

"it is anything but, see they have fallen in love with each other but do not know it. The girl is with someone else, and has been for a while. The boy is single yet occupied with other things and does not realize his love for the girl ."

I had to hand it to Eli this story was really good. I loved the idea and with the modern day twist, it was quite intriguing.

"So what brings the two together may I ask?" his facial expression reduced from the peppy look he had before to a frown.

"well see" he jumped off the stage and sat down. "I'm not sure yet and that's where I'm stuck."

He sighed deeply. "see every time I come up with something I think its not good enough so I delete it."

"Well" I got up and walked towards him.

"Why don't I help, I mean I know I only write for the paper but I'm pretty good at creating something off the top of my head." His face lit up.

"That would be great Clare." He stood up and embraced me. The hug felt amazing. It felt warm. It felt right.

_**Eli's POV**_

The hug felt completely right. I don't know why but it felt like there was more to it. When we pulled away I looked into Clares big blue eyes and lost my self. There was something about Clare that just made me feel comfortable.

I figured I'd break the silence "you want to go get some…."

She cut me off by placing her lips on mine. I couldn't believe Clare was kissing me right now. This was my best friends girl friend! And why wasn't I pulling away? What the hell was going on?

We finally pulled apart. She looked at me. I looked at her.

We both sat down on the stage side by side in shock.

"What the hell are we thinking?" she asked me.

"uhm, I don't know." I was so confused. We shouldn't be kissing. But it felt so right.

I turned to her and she just kept staring straight ahead. Then she turned to me and jumped on top of me. I fell backwards on to the stage. She kept kissing me and It got more intense. Her tongue slipped into my mouth and mine battled with hers. I ran my fingers trhough her hair. She attacked my mouth forcefully with passion and then pulled away.

She looked down at me and jumped up. "I have to go, not a word of this to Adam understand?" I nodded.

"No, say yes."

"Yes I understand"

"Good and ill tell Katie I can't write the article anymore ok."

I was bummed about her not writing the article anymore, but it was probably for the best, me and Clare alone would be awkward anyways.

"remember not a word."

"Trust me Clare I'm not going to say anything." She weakly smiled.

"I do trust you." She ran out the door.

Tomorrow should be interesting.


	3. So Wrong

**Clare POV**

All day I've been trying to avoid Eli in doing which I have to avoid Adam since they are attached at the hip. I came to school just before the bell rang, I've been running down halls to avoid them, and now during lunch I'm hiding in the newspaper room with the lights off and the blinds closed just so nobody will see me.

Why am I so stupid? Why did I have to kiss Eli? and why did I do it twice? Gosh Clare you're such a fucking idiot!

**knock knock**

My head jerks towards the door to spot Eli standing in the doorway.

"Hey" he says timidly. Poor Eli it totally wasn't his fault I jumped him, twice, but then again its not like he pushed me away.

"Hi" I respond as he starts walking into the room shutting the door behind him.

"So I've noticed you haven't been around much today."

"Ya I've been, well uhm, busy you know?" I say keeping my eyes on the computer screen.

"So it wouldn't have anything to do with what happened yesterday?"

"No, why would it?" I look up to see that stupid yet adorable smirk on his face.

"Because we kissed and you're my best friend girlfriend and it's all types of wrong.

"Look, I simply made an impulse that I'm not proud of, plus you sure didn't seem to mind it."

"Like I had a choice you practically jumped me."

"Oh come on! You were all into it, I made have made the first move but you encouraged it."

"Encouraged it! Are you fucking serious? Like I honestly encourage cheating especially with someone who is dating my best friend"

I was furious he was pinning it all on me. I realized that I was the one to initiate the kissing but like I said before he didn't push me away nor did he pull away.

I stood up in rage

"You think I planned this? You think I planned on basically dry humping my boyfriends best friend?" I walked closer to him

"You think that I like hiding all day from you two, no I don't so why don't you stop blaming me for something we both did and get the fuck over it okay?"

"HOW!" he screamed

"HOW WHAT Eli?" I screamed back

"How do you expect me to get over something I can't forget about?" he said quietly.

"you just have to " I quietly spoke while gluing my eyes to the floor trying to ignore his beautiful emerald eyes.

"I don't want to…."

I looked up quickly to him looking down at me.

"Neither do I…"

We both forcefully leaned in colliding our lips together, it was like we were completely in sync and nothing mattered. I loved the way his lips felt on mine. I loved the way his lips moved with mine. I loved how he gently but roughly planted his hands on my body pulling my body close to his. Regardless of the situation I knew there was a deep connection with me and Eli and I hated it because whatever the connection it was wrong.

**Eli's POV**

I came here to talk it over so we can forget about it but now we are back to square one. I hate this. to be honest I've always liked Clare shes beautiful, she has gorgeous eyes, and her flawless freckled skin is the color of fresh milk, but its not even her look that gets me, it's the fact she has a brain. She is not afraid to tell you what's on her mind, she loves reading and writing, loves the arts, what more can some one ask for? She, in mind, a perfect 10 and I've been waiting so long to know this side of her, but its so hard to enjoy it because I know when its over she wont belong to me, she'll belong to Adam.

Clare pulls away. And rest her forehead on my chest.

"well that was …"

"Amazing" she glances up at me and smiles.

"Why are we so stupid?" she giggles

"I don't know but I know that no matter what I can't get those beautiful lips off my mind."

She leans up and kisses me gently.

"so what are we going to do?" she asks me.

"I don't know I feel horrible but right at the same time."

"me too." She places her head back on my chest.

"maybe we should schedule another MEETING after school."

I chuckle "I thought you told Katie you couldn't do the piece."

"Confession: never told her." She giggles.

"Confession: I'm glad."

"So after school your place?" Clare suggested. I admit I was a bit taken back but I cant resist.

"Sure" I kissed her gently and then left the room, as soon as I stepped outside.

"What the fuck are you thinking" I mumble to myself.

**Clare POV**

"What the fuck are you thinking" I mumbled to myself.


	4. moment of truth

_Clare's POV_

So Eli and my _MEETING_ is today after school and I'm honestly thinking about backing out. All through lunch, after that amazing _main course, _I couldn't stop thinking about how wrong it was to Adam to do this. If I had any respect for Adam, I would break it off immediately and come clean to him right now.

He didn't deserve this. So I've decided that right after last period I'm going to march over to his locker and come clean.

**Brrrring Brrrrring**

Well there goes the bell, school is now over. Now time to face my problems and come clean to my boyfriend.

Once I reached Adam's locker, I noticed he wasn't there. Which is weird because his last class is just around the corner from his locker. I was starting to wonder if this was sign that I shouldn't tell him about Eli and me. Then I realized that I had to tell him. What Eli and me are doing is wrong completely and utterly wrong.

Suddenly Adam interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey gorgeous." He said cheerfully as he kissed my cheek.

"Hey"

"Is something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Actually yeah something is wrong, I've basically made out with your best friend twice this week and I plan on going to his house tonight and god knows what's gonna happen then. Ughhh if only it were that easy to just come out and say it.

"uhmm, well."

"yeah?"

"I just I wanted to tell you I couldn't make it tonight, because I have to finish interviewing Eli and I've offered to help him finish the rest of play since he can't really find the right ending."

"Oh ok, you scared me for a little bit, I thought you were like breaking up with me or something." He chuckled and opened his locker to retrieve his things.

I looked down to avoid eye contact. If he only knew.

"Don't worry I have to help someone after school too?"

My head jerked up.

"Who?'

"This new girl Imogen she is needs help with science and I offered to help since I figured you'd be really busy with the whole interview thing."

"Oh ok well good now I don't feel so bad knowing your busy helping another girl."

I turned on my heels and walked away.

"Clare wait up!" Adam said as he reached out and grabbed my arm.

"What Adam, I'm going to be late."

"Look I'm just tutoring her, nothing else. I promise." He kissed me gently on the lips.

"Okay, fine."

"I've got to go okay." I nodded and gave him a quick kiss and watched as he walked away.

Wow am I hypocritical or what? I give Adam shit for helping a girl with science when I'm secretly making out with Eli in classrooms.

I needed to seriously talk to Eli about this, before it gets way out of hand.

After gathering my stuff from my locker, I went straight to Eli's house I figured he'd be there already since I had to wait for Adam after school.

**Knock Knock**

I waited patiently on the porch.

"Hey" Eli said happily as he opened the door.

"Hi" I smiled meekly.

"Come in"

"Thanks"

He closed the front door and started walking up the stairs and I followed him.

Once we reached his room I walked in toward his bed to sit down but then realized that wouldn't be a good idea, so I stood closer to his desk and waited for Eli while he closed the door.

"Look Eli we really need to talk" I said.

"I know."

He walked toward me and pulled me closer to him and began kissing me. I immediately fell into the same trance I had twice before. I loved kissing him, when we kissed it felt like more than just a kiss, as if we were meant to be together.

I was waiting for us to pull away, but we didn't. We were way too involved with one another, once our lips touched I forgot everything, Adam, the paper, my morals, everything except Eli.

Eli and I began walking backward until I felt the bed on the back of my legs. I collapsed with him on top of me. Our lips never leaving one an others. I slightly parted my legs so he could lie between them.

He entangled his fingers in my auburn curls while mine inched their way up his shirt, gently running my fingers nails up his spine. When I did this Eli moaned deep in his throat, which aroused me even more.

I felt Eli's growth against me and smiled within the kiss. I liked the fact, that I had this affect on him. He must have felt me smile because he pulled away and smiled down at me.

"You think that's funny?" he asked genuinely.

"Oh maybe just a little bit." I giggled.

He chuckled in response. "Well I guess you just have that kind of affect on me." He smiled and began kissing my neck, which sent shivers all over my body.

"But my dear Clare, the real question is what kind of affect do I have on you." He asked as he began kissing my neck. My body started to quiver under his soft lips.

"eeee..eli" I stuttered.

"yes" he said against my neck.

"we… we have to…have to stop" it was so hard for me to get a word out with him massaging my neck with his lips and tongue.

"Why?" he looked up at me.

"Because." I said "We really need to…."

"Take your polo off? I agree." He smiled, sat up and began lifting the hem of my shirt making me sit up.

I couldn't help but laugh and comply, thankfully I had a tank top underneath.

"OK now since that's taken care of" he leaned in pushing my back against the headboard but I stopped him in his tracks.

"Ok Casanova seriously let's talk…. it's about Adam."

His facial expression completely changed. I could tell this was not only a sensitive subject for me but for Eli as well.

"I know it's not really a grand topic but us doing this doesn't change the fact that I'm dating your best friend."

"I know"

"So we need to stop it."

"Why?"

"Seriously Eli? Its not ok, none of it is."

"Really because it seemed ok a minute ago."

"yeah but…"

"But what? The minute my lips are off you, you regret everything? It doesn't work like that Clare. Make up your mind." He backed away from me.

I was a bit taken back at him snapping at me.

"Are you seriously going off on me right now?"

"Look I know, this is hard for you to understand, but, I really, really like you, I've always liked you, and even though the situations completely fucked up…excuse my language… I'm not going to regret it. Yes I feel bad doing this behind my best friends back but I'm not going to regret how I feel, I like you and whether we do this or not, I'm always going to like you."

I was completely stunned. Everything a girl wanted to hear, was just said to me. In the whole time I've been dating Adam, he has never made me feel that special.

"So if you regret this Clare tell me right now because I don't want to string this along if your hearts not in it, and I understand if its not because you are first and foremost Adams girl, not mine." He was looking down at the bed I think part of him was afraid to look me in the eye but the other part was hurt.

So this is the moment of truth.

"Eli I …"


	5. Emo boy?

**Eli's POV**

"Eli I…." I couldn't take the wait if she wasn't going to decide I would.

"Its fine Clare, you don't have to decide." I climbed off the bed and walked to the door.

"We don't have to do this anymore get out" I opened the door and motioned for her to leave.

"Are you serious Eli?" Clare's eyes began to water and all she could do was sit still on the bed.

"Yes I'm serious, its obvious this isn't a good idea its taking a toll on both me and you and I rather be friends and like you from a distance then put you through this whole thing so why don't you just leave before its gets even more awkward."

"Your fucking ridiculous" she yelled at me as she got off the bed and grabbed her polo.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, your fucking ridiculous!" she said as she brushed past me quickly and out and the door.

"And why is that?" I asked following her down the hall.

"Leave me alone I'm leaving like you wanted." She said as she began down the stairs.

"Like I wanted? I made a decision because you couldn't."

When I said this she had reached the bottom of the stairs and turned to me before I could step off the last step.

"I can just make a decision like that in 2 seconds its a serious matter, not just a game this is really complicated do you understand that innocent people could get hurt here!"

"Innocent people have been getting hurt for two fucking years Clare!" I screamed back at her.

"What do you mean for two years?" she asked calmly. Which I'm surprised considering Clare doesn't know I've had a crush on her for a while.

"Weren't you leaving?" I asked harshly.

"Cut the bull Eli, what do you mean two years?"

"Nothing Clare" I said walking past her and into the kitchen.

I tried to distract myself by looking in the refrigerator hoping Clare would leave but of course when I looked up she was standing on the opposite side of the island.

"Eli answers the question." She said sternly.

I place my hands on the counter and tried to make eye contact with her.

"I've liked you for a while, since before you and Adam went out."

"What?"

"I liked you since the first day of English and I haven't stopped since." I looked up at her.

"Why didn't you ask me out then, why did you set me and Adam up?"

"Please, look at me" I said motioning to myself rather look at me back then, black long hair, black clothes black sharpied nails? Do you honestly think that if I asked you out you would've said yes?"

She just stared at me blankly.

"Exactly so when Adam saw you I told him about you and suggested you two go out you two are more alike then you and I, he's a total straightedge, me I'm _EMO BOY" _I said turning around towards the stove.

"Eli stop!" she said walking over towards me.

"Your not an _EMO BOY_ whatever the hell that means." She said as she stood in front of me.

**Clare's POV**

"Eli look at me" I told him and when he looked up his eyes were watery. I never expected to see his gorgeous green eyes feel up with tears.

"Clare, I know your stuck in a hard place and its my fault, but I can't do this if I your hearts not in it"

I placed my hands on either side of his face and leaned in and kissed him gently yet passionately. He reached out for my waist and pulled me closer to him so my body was leaned up against his. I pulled my lips away, lowered my hands and looked at his face.

"I don't care if you an _EMO BOY_ I would have liked you either way, I like you for you." He smirked and kissed me again.

"If I would've know two years ago what I know now, we wouldn't be feeling so guilty." He said as he pulled away.

"I don't feel guilty for liking you I feel guilty because we're hurting Adam." I replied.

Eli just stared at me because I knew he agreed with what I just said and then there was an awkward silence.

"Maybe we should just be friends I don't want to hurt Adam." He said.

"Maybe your right" I replied

"Can I just" Eli paused. "Can I just kiss you one last time?"

Before I could respond he placed his hand on the back of my head and pulled me into a kiss. The kiss was smooth but rough and angry yet passionate, it was amazing. But once he tried to pull away I couldn't stop I was in the trance again.

When he tried to move from my lips I grabbed the back of his head and kept his lips on mine, he didn't refuse. He turned us around so my back was facing the counter, and then lifted me up on to it. I spread my legs making room for his body between them.

I ran my fingers through his gorgeous midnight hair. I slightly pulled it making him moan in the kiss. He lowered his hands to my thighs rubbing them gently making my center pulsate.

He lowered his lips to my chest and ran his tongue up to my collarbone where he began kissing it gently; I let out a slight moan in pleasure. I felt Eli smirk against my collarbone and giggled a little. Then he stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" I said looking down at him.

"Because if I don't stop now I won't stop. Plus we're in my kitchen" he chuckled.

Then I said something that shocked us both.

"Well let's go back upstairs then." He stopped chuckling and looked at me with a are-you-serious look.


	6. Regret

_**First off I want to thank everyone for the reviews! I appreciate them all, Also I probably should of said this to begin with but this is kind of a OOC as you can tell Clare curses and Eli is a little forward and I have yet to decide if Adam is trans or not. **_

Clare POV

I couldn't believe I had just said that and judging by the look on Elis face neither could he.

"Are, are you serious?" Eli stuttered.

All I could do was nod my head yes. No matter how hard I tried words wouldn't come out of my mouth.

With that nod Eli slid me down off the counter, grabbed my hand and gently walked me up the stairs.

Once we reached his room he paused and looked at me.

"Clare, I don't …"

I cut him off

"Open the door Eli."

He did as I said and as soon as we got inside his room I slammed the door and pushed him up against it. I kissed him forcefully and explored his mouth with my tongue, massaging his lips against mine. They fit perfectly together.

He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. I felt his center against me, which made me squirm a little. He turned us around so I was against the wall and lifted my hands up above my head then lifted my tank top above my head and threw it on the floor.

There I was bra and pants in Eli's room. Once my tank top was off we made our way towards the bed. I lied down pulling him on top of me. He kissed my lips gently, and then he made his way to my neck, then to my chest. He began kissing my chest softly with wet kisses; I couldn't help but get aroused.

"Your so beautiful" he kissed my chest again.

"Every inch inside and out is just beautiful." I grab his head and pulled it back up to mine and kissed him gently.

"What was that for?" He smirked.

I couldn't respond I just kissed him again and then wrapped my legs around him pulling him closer to me.

With each second the kiss grew deeper, as did my feelings for Eli. When we broke for air my lips were numb and swollen.

"Do you mind if I take this off?" Eli asked referring to his shirt.

"No" wow the first word I say since entering the room is no and its referring to him removing an item of clothing.

He kneeled between my legs and he lifted his shirt and there I laid in complete awe. His pale skin and his slightly defined muscles exposed right in front of a half naked me.

"Sorry I just got kind of, hot" I think he realized that I was staring at him.

I couldn't help myself I pulled him down on top of me again and rolled us over so he was on the bottom and I was straddling him.

"My oh my Clare you really know how to surprise somebody."

I laughed and leaned down to kiss him and sat back up. Eli placed his hands on my hips and began playing with the lining of my pants. I smiled at him and reached for the button on my pants and undid them. His eyes widened in shock.

I had to admit I was a bit shocked myself I was rarely this comfortable in my own skin. I could barely look at myself naked in the mirror and yet I'm sitting on top of a boy in my bra and about to undo my pants with not one nervous bone in my body.

He sat up so I was sitting on his lap. He than kissed me and as the kiss deepened he leaned forward pushing me back onto the bed so that I was on my back. He kissed his way down to my naval and then looked up at me.

"Why did you stop?" I smiled down at him.

"Because, I really want to take these off but I don't know if I can control myself if I do." He laid between my legs and looked up at me.

This was the final hour did I honestly want to go through with this? I honestly couldn't tell if I was ready. The truth is I'm a virgin me Adam have never reached this point and if to losing it before marriage is a sin, then losing it to someone who isn't my boyfriend before marriage is basically religious suicide.

"Where's your washroom?" I shouted out and Eli looked at me confused and pointed to the door across his room.

He got up to let me off the bed, I needed a minute to think and the washroom seemed like the perfect place.

I sat on the toilet and began thinking long and hard about the decision I was about to make. I knew that Eli was not my boyfriend and I knew that he was my boyfriend's best friend. But ever since that first kiss he is the only thing that is running through my mind, day and night and after his little confession tonight it got me thinking has he always been in the back of my head.

"Clare are you ok?" I heard Eli yell from the room.

"Ok Clare here is goes Now or Never"

I walked outside the bathroom and walked over the bed where Eli was lying back on his elbows topless looking amazingly sexy.

"Everything ok?" he asked genuinely.

I grabbed the waist of my khakis and gently shimmied them down my hips and stood there in my underwear in front of Eli Goldsworthy.

He looked at me with his ever so gorgeous surprised face.

"Clare are you sure you want to do?" I gently climbed on top of him.

"Just don't make me regret it."

_**NOW IT'S YOUR GUYS TURN TO DECIDE WHAT HAPPENS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. WE HAVE TO OPTIONS! A HOT STEAMY LEMON ORRRRR SKIP TO THE AFTERMATH( NO LEMON) HELP ME CHOOSE AND I WONT LEAVE YOU DISSAPOINTED**_.


	7. What I Wanted

_**SO AFTER READING ALL THE REVIEWS I've DECIDED I'm GOING STRAIGHT TO THE AFTERMATH… I'm JOKING SORRY MY LAME ATTEMPT AT HUMOUR WELL HERES WHAT YALL BEEN WAITING FOR 1 HOT STEAMY LEMONE A LA ECLARE. (Just to let you know its gonna get really really steamy so prepare your self and its going to be pretty long)**_

Eli's POV

To see Clare standing there undressing her self in front of me was basically a dream come true. I tried my best to just lay there and act cool when in reality I just wanted to grab her and mount her. Despite my sudden urges I had to make sure Clare was ready to cross this threshold, there was no coming back after we did.

"Clare are you sure you want to do this?"

Once Clare climbed on top of me I couldn't resist her. I loved the way her body felt against mine. Even the slightest touch could send me over the edge.

"Just don't make me regret it?" She smiled nervously and leaned down to kiss me. As she did so I placed my hands gently on her hips. Clare moved her hands toward my hair and started to gently pull at it. I inched my hand up her back and flipped us over smoothly making Clare on the bottom. When I did so she spread her legs automatically making room for me in between them.

I lay between her legs balancing my self above her with my arms on either side of her. My torso meeting with hers, while our centers almost exactly lined up. I felt my self grow as we intensified the kiss. I allowed her tongue to roam my mouth and find mine. They danced around in our mouths, massaging each other. When I tried to pull away for air Clare forced me back against her lips by pulling my head towards her. Soon she needed air so we pulled away and she bit my lip causing me to groan, which made her giggle. I sat up quickly slightly insulted yet amused by her laughter.

"Are you laughing at me?" I asked.

"Just a little." she stated proudly.

I began laughing but was soon distracted by Clare's hand reaching for my pants. She moved my pants down as far as she could and grabbed my shoulders pulling me on top of her. I gently kissed her lips then her neck. I spent a little time there placing kisses and nibbling on it just enough to get her breath hitching. I then moved to her collarbone licking and sucking on it. I then moved to her amazingly full chest and squeezed them, placing kisses on each one.

"Wait" Clare shouted which startled me.

"What? You want me to stop?"

"No, I just figured" she reached around to her back and undid the hooks of her bra while still covering her front. "This should come off."

I reached for her bra and pulled it away Clare looked away immediately. I grabbed her chin and pulled her face toward mine.

"Don't look away from me." I kissed her lips chastely and then went straight for her bare naked breast.

I grabbed them and promptly engulfed her nipple into my mouth causing her to gasp out. I continued to play with her nipple using my tongue, circiling it slowly causing it to harden, then I moved to the other nipple repeating my actions. Then I bit her nipple and softly grinded it between my teeth.

"Eli" she cried out while grabbing my hair.

After paying close attention to her breast I kissed down to her navel. Stopping there I circled my tongue around it while leaving sloppy wet kisses. After kissing every inch of her torso I made my way to her underwear.

I looked up at Clare and saw her looking down at me. She nodded yes so I proceeded to remove them. There it was, Clare's untouched sex right in front of me. Yes it wasn't a secret that Clare was a virgin, almost everyone in school knew. That's why I was so quick to ask her if she was sure. I didn't want to be the guy who took away one of the things she valued most if she wasn't sure about it or me.

It was time for me to make Clare feel pleasure in a way she had never before. I wanted to hear her scream my name. I leaned down and rubbed my hand over her center, making her back arch slightly. If that had an affect on her I'm sure she is going to love what's coming next. I pushed her legs wide open holding them down. I then ran my tongue between her slits.

"mmmm eli.

I separated her and started licking her clit slowly then fast and then slowly again. When I did this Clare pushed herself closer to my face, which meant she was enjoying herself. She was rubbing the back of my head while I licked her up and down. I gently inserted my tongue inside of her giving her a feel for what was yet to come.

"Ahhh" she moaned aloud. I rubbed her clit and pinched it with my finger. And began nibbling on it, I felt Clare's back arch higher and higher until I felt her hand grab my hair and pull me to the top.

Clare's POV

I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed Eli's head and brought his lips to mine, I could embarrassingly taste myself on his lips.

"Why'd you make me stop?" he asked between kisses.

"Get on your back"

"Excuse me?" he replied.

"Now"

I'm not proud to say it but it wasn't like I haven't pleasured a guy before. Not Adam, for some reason he is just a kisser. Well Eli definitely knows how to use his mouth for more than just kissing but little did he know I had a few tricks up my sleeve.

He lay on his back and I reached inside his boxers and grabbed his member. I pulled it out revealing it for the first time and I wasn't disappointed. It wasn't monstrous but wasn't small. I placed my mouth over the tip of Eli's dick and he clutched the sheets immediately.

I massaged the base of him while gently circling my tongue around the tip. I then ran my tongue along his dick when I reached the top I stuck it in my mouth as far as I could. I bobbed my head up and down making Eli pant loudly.

"Clare dammmmn"

I ran my mouth along the side of his dick while I massage it at the same time.

"Clare ohhhhh" hearing Eli moan my name made me feel so good and confident in a weird way. I continued to massage and suck his dick alternating between the two.

"Clare, ohhhh Clare its gonna " and then Eli came in my mouth. Eli looked down at me to see what I would do, I didn't know what to do so I swallowed it. He looked at me with wide eyes. I climbed back to the top and kissed him. I think I was about ready for the real thing I had yet to be completely pleasured and I was urging to feel Eli inside of me.

It felt like Eli could read my mind because he leaned to the side of his nightstand and opened the drawer where he pulled out a box of condoms. He opened the wrapper and slipped it on. He moved us again so I was on bottom, which I was fine with since I had no idea what to do. He opened my legs wide like before, and ran the head of his penis on the outside of my opening.

"Ready?" he asked. I looked at him and nodded.

He pushed inside me gently I let out a gasp because of the excruciating pain coming from my now non-virgin center.

"Want me to stop" Eli asked kindly, I shook my head no.

He started to move slowly in and out and as he continued it began hurting less and less. Then soon enough the pain disappeared and all I could feel was pleasure. Eli pushed inside and out slowly.

"Faster." I demanded.

Eli didn't say anything he only quickened the pace. I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him deeper inside of me. We moaned in unison. Soon enough I got the hang of it and began moving my hips in response to his motions. Our bodies were completely in sync feeding off of each other, moving as one. It was beautiful, pleasurable and completely sexy.

"This is amazing" Eli said in between breaths. "Are you ok?"

I nodded in response and pulled his head down to kiss him. I tried to deepen this kiss but every time Eli thrust inside of me I gasped, which broke my concentration.

"Can, can I get on top?"

"Hell fucking yeah you can!" Eli responded immediately. He pulled out slowly and then got off of me. He laid on the bed and I climbed on top of him. It was weird looking at him from this angle, my breast were basically hanging in his face but he didn't seem to mind.

I reached for his dick and placed in near my opening. I then lifted my hips and slipped it in. I began moving my hips, rocking them back and forth slowly. I felt Elis hands on my hips, keeping me steady. I started to get comfortable so I quickened the pace, and then began bouncing up and down.

"Ohhhhh my god!" I screamed. I loved being on top it gave me a sense of power. And to look down and see Eli in complete awe and pleasure because of me, turned me on even more. I began moving faster and faster rocking my hips back and forth I could feel Eli growing inside of me reaching his peak.

"Clare I'm gonna, oh my god!" There it was I had sent Eli over his edge I stopped but I wasn't done.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked.

"Because you're finished aren't you?" I asked shyly.

"Are you?" he asked genuinely.

I shook my head no.

"Then I'm not finished." With this he flipped us over quickly with him still inside of me.

Eli's POV

Clare had sent me over my edge and now I had to do the same for her. I wasn't going to leave her disappointed, especially when it was her first time.

I lifted her leg and put it on my shoulder. I put my hands on either side of her and began thrusting inside of her, slowly and smoothly.

"Oh my god Eli." to hear her moan my name, made me want to fuck her even more.

Quickly I pounded her making her moan and pant louder. She clenched the sheets as I made circular motion inside of her.

"Its, ohh, its ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Clare's back arched off the bed and she had been officially pleasured. I continued to move slowly to help her ride out her orgasm. When I was sure she was done I lowered her leg and collapsed on the side of her.

She was breathing heavily for a while. Then she finally looked over at me and I looked back. She smiled and leaned in and kissed me on the lips chastely. She then laid her head on my chest and fell asleep. I sat up for a while thinking about what happened and what the consequences could be, but soon didn't care I've wanted what just happened for too long to have regrets and with that I dose off myself.


	8. Rock & a Hard Place

**OKAY GUYS SORRY I've BEEN SUPER M.I.A LATELY BUT THINGS HAVE BEEN HECTIC THIS CHAPTER IS KINDA DUMB BUT I'm A LITTLE RUSTY SOOOO ENJOY AS MUCH AS YOU CAN. IT'LL GET BETTER PROMISE**

**Clare's POV**

I woke up the in the middle of the night on Eli's chest it took me a while to realize what had happened. Eli was softly snoring in his sleep and before the guilt washed over me I enjoyed lying here with him. I gently got up and started getting dressed and then went into the bathroom to freshen up. When I came back from the bathroom I saw my shirt by the bed and went to grab it when Eli eyes fluttered open. I stood there like a deer in the headlights.

"Hey" he said groggily.

"Hi" I whispered back at him, trying not to admire his bare chest exposed and his lower half covered by only a sheet.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he sat up.

I really didn't want to leave him, I felt so comfortable here.

"I was gonna go home."

"Why?"

"Uhm I don't know."

"No come back to bed with me." Eli reached his hand out to grab mine and he pulled me on top of him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. When he pulled away he was smiling at me, I smiled back and sat up but soon my eyes showed what was truly on my mind.

"What's wrong?" Eli asked me I could see the fear appearing in his eyes.

"Nothing" I said trying to quickly hide my worried thoughts.

"You're lying? Are you upset about what we just did? I knew this was going to happen Clare I'm sorry? Oh god, what are we gonna do now."

Eli's rant made me feel worst. To make things clear I wasn't upset about having sex with Eli. I was upset because I couldn't be open about it. I mean I didn't want to throw my sex life around publicly but it's not like tomorrow I can walk around holding Eli's hand and kiss him in public. This situation was completely messy and I hated it.

"Eli, Eli calm down." he stopped ranting and looked up at me, his eyes heavy and watery.

"I'm not upset about us, I'm just upset because, because…"

"Because we can't be an us?" Eli said as he cut me off.

"Exactly" I responded looking down.

"Clare, I know we aren't an us, but I love you and unfortunately I'm gonna keep loving you whether people like it or not."

My eyes shot up.

"Did you just?"

"Yeah I did" he looked down embarrassed.

I couldn't believe Eli just said he loved me I knew he liked me but he just said he loved me. I didn't know if it was an impulse to make me feel better or was it true.

"Eli." he wouldn't look up at me. "Eli" I reached out and placed my hand under his chin lifting his face to mine.

"Do you truly and honestly love me?" I looked deeply into his eyes.

"Yea I do, I know its ridiculous to love someone who loves somebody else but I can't help it."

I smiled at him and kissed him. It was sad because I did love Adam but I don't know if I was in love with him anymore and each second I spent with Eli I began falling harder for him.

"You don't have to say it back." Eli said as we pulled away.

"Eli?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I spend the night?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

I slipped out of my khakis and climbed back into the bed with Eli and fell asleep on his chest.

**NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL**

I had to find Ali I knew she loved me and Adams relationship but she was firstly my best friend and I could use some great advise right now.

I texted her.

_**ALI JOURNALISM ROOM NOW 911 SUPER IMPORTANT !- Clare**_

Once I reached the journalism room literally two seconds after I got there Ali comes racing through the door.

"What's going on!" she said as she slammed the door shut.

I didn't know how I was going tell her or where I was going to begin.

"I HAD SEX WITH ELI!" I blurted out and her mouth dropped open.


	9. What is Love?

**Clare's POV**

"I HAD SEX WITH ELI!" I blurted out and her mouth dropped open.

"You…did….what?" Ali responded once she could somewhat compile a sentence.

"I had sex with Eli." I mumbled and plopped down in the nearest seat.

"When you mean sex you mean?"

"Full on sex" I said putting my head in my lap.

"Oh my Gaga are you serious! Clare, you lost your virginity!? I'm so happy for you I cant believe you lost your virginity that's a monumental moment in a girls life."

I don't think Ali actually made the connection with the fact that not only did I lose my virginity, but also that I lost it to my boyfriends best friend.

"You're a woman now you have crossed over to the….wait a second you lost your virginity."

"Yeah Ali I think we've covered that."

"To Eli, not Adam."

"Correct."

"Oh my God."

"I know."

"Clare"

"I know Ali I know"

"What wait.. first off how? Secondly oh my god."

"Well basically…"

After a long detailed explanation of what happened and how Eli and me got ourselves into this mess, I felt way better than I did earlier. Not completely better but the fact that I was able to talk to someone who was completely neutral about the whole thing made me feel better.

"Why are you doing this to Adam?" Ali exclaimed.

So much for being neutral.

"Ali!"

"Clare honestly, I'm your best friend and I'm trying to tell you what's best, Adam is your boyfriend do you honestly want to throw that away because of a little fling with , Dr Doom?"

"Don't call him that" Right than and there I realized what Eli meant by Emo-Boy.

"Clare look, rethink what your doing here, this thing with Eli will pass but Adam loves you."

"Eli loves me too."

"Do you honestly believe that, how many guys say they love a girl and sleep with them?" Ali sighed deeply and rolled her eyes.

She made me think hard about that and I saw where she was coming from. Did Eli honestly love me or did he say that just so I would sleep with him?

"Clare?" I guess I was staring off into space because Ali tried to capture my attention.

"What?"

"Do you honestly think he loves you?"

"Do you think I would sleep with him if I didn't?"

I was surprised I said that but it was true. I don't think my heart and mind or body for that matter would let me loose something I kept so sacred to just anyone. There was an obvious connection between Eli and me whether it is love or something else. Though I didn't really have proof that he loved me but I wasn't going to let Ali see my doubt.

"Clare if you feel that way, I'm here to support you. I just don't think you should string either boy along, choose one. I support you either way but you need to do it."

Then there was a knock on the door and Eli poked his head in.

"Hey uhm I'm here to talk about the article." He said shakily, I guess he was trying to disguise his real purpose because of Ali.

"I was just leaving." Ali said as she walked to the door before she exited she turned back to both Eli and me. "And Clare, make sure you do fast." And she closed the door.

"What was that about?" Eli asked as he dropped his backpack on the table.

"Don't get mad but I told her what happened"

"You did what?" Eli yelled.

"Shhhh, be quiet, I had to tell somebody and she's my best friend."

"Well unfortunately I can't tell my best friend because he's your boyfriend!"

How could he get mad at me for asking Ali for advice. It wasn't fair I had no one to talk to and she was my best friend I told her everything. This was the biggest secret I had and I couldn't hide it any longer.

"Eli look this isn't the easiest position for me to be in so I'm gonna search for any advice I can get and if that means confiding in my best friend I'm gonna do it."

"Easiest position for you! What about me?

"What about you? This is really hard for me I lost my virginity to someone who isn't my boyfriend nor husband."

"I told you if you weren't comfortable we could've stopped?"

"I was comfortable but it doesn't make it right, you're his best friend."

"I know it's not right but sorry if I forget my best friends feelings when the girl I've been in love with for years …."

"You can cut the 'I'm in Love with you' bull Eli I already fucked you."

"Excuse me?"

"Its okay Eli I don't regret having sex with you, you can drop the whole "Love" thing"

Eli grabbed his bag off the table.

"I didn't just have sex with you Clare, I made love to you."

"What?"

"Look if you were worried about choosing between me and Adam you don't have to be anymore I'm done."

"What do you mean your done?"

"You've already hurt me, so seeing you with Adam wont really make a difference."

"Eli wait!"

"Bye Clare."

What did I just do? If I was unsure that Eli loved me, seeing the hurt in his eyes right then and there proved how much he actually did love me. and now that good feeling I had earlier had demolished completely.


	10. True Colors

**Eli's POV**

I couldn't believe Clare would say that, I was pissed beyond pissed and let alone hurt. When she said I didn't love her, it felt like a thousand knives flew through my body. For the first half of the day I managed to avoid Clare, but once lunch approached it was hard to, considering I eat lunch with Adam Clare and Ali almost everyday. Once I walked into the caf, I saw all three sitting at the table we normally sit at.

"Hey Eli bro hurry up I got to tell you something?" Adam yelled across the caf laughing his ass off. I couldn't bare it, seeing Adam and Clare sitting too close for comfort all happy while I sat here knowing the truth and knowing I can't have what I want the most. I quickly decided not to sit with them and quickly exited the caf.

**Clare's POV**

Once I saw Eli quickly exit the caf I knew thing wouldn't be the same. I looked across from me at Ali giving me a glaring look because she also realized things were no longer the same and there was complete awkwardness floating through the air.

"What the fuck was that about?" Adam asked confusedly.

"Who knows?" Ali responded and gave me yet another glare.

"He's been acting strange all week, have you noticed anything Clare?" Adam asked me but I was too busy staring off into space.

"Clare?"

"Huh?"

"Have you noticed anything weird about Eli?"

"Lets face it Eli's weird anyways," I laughed trying to shrug off my responded.

Adam joined in but Ali didn't find my remark entertaining.

I stopped my laughing fit and tried to find an excuse to go find Eli.

"Oh darn, I just remembered I have to do some last minute editing, I've got to go."

"Oh what a pity." Ali said sarcastically.

"Oh ok see you later." He leaned in and gave me a quick peck.

I got up quickly and went to the one place I knew Eli would be.

**Eli POV**

I was hiding out in the drama room, once again. I just felt like this was the one place I could escape everything it was my sanctuary. I was laying down on one of the prop couches when I heard the door open I looked up to find Clare walking inside the room.

"What are you doing here Clare?" I asked as I lay back down.

"We need to talk."

"Negative."

"Excuse me?"

"I tried to talk to you this morning and you threw me a complete curve ball and made me feel like a total jackass to believe you could actually return feelings to me."

"Wait a second how is all of this my fault?" she exclaimed and I sat up quickly in response.

"Because how could you do that to me."

"Do that to you, this is a two way street Eli, I didn't kiss myself, I didn't tell myself I loved me and I didn't loose my virginity to myself."

"Look Clare, you knew what we were getting into when we kissed and you knew what we were getting into when you came to my house and you stayed and said we should go upstairs. I didn't force you to sleep with me."

"Eli." she tried to interrupt me.

"Wait I'm not finished. Your right this is a two way street and it is both of our faults but I'm beyond angry with you, I asked you multiple times before if you were comfortable and if you were sure you wanted to do this, if your supposed to loose something that special to your boyfriend then why didn't you?"

"Because."

"Because you know deep down you don't love him, and the fact that your too scared to admit what you feel for me is hurtful to not only me but you. I know what I feel so don't you dare ever say to me again that I only said I love you to quote on quote FUCK you if I wanted to fuck somebody I would fuck a random girl. But to know you feel too fucking guilty to admit that we made love. I made love to you and you just want to keep convincing yourself that you love Adam when in reality you love me and I love you."

"Eli I "

"So before you try to insult me again to make yourself feel better about your situation and problems with your relationship, think twice and realize I love you and regardless of how you feel about it I'm gonna continue doing that."

I got up and headed for the door.

"By the way thanks for ruining my sanctuary."

I slammed the door and saw Ali standing outside the door with her arms crossed.

"Go ahead she's probably waiting to tell you everything that just happened anyways."

I walked passed her.

"Eli wait." Ali yelled out to me and I turned around in response.

"You really do love her don't you?"

I sighed deeply. "What do you think Ali?" and I walked off.

**Clare's POV**

I sat down on the couch Eli was once lying on and began crying. What if everything Eli said was true and it was starting to get hard to deny it, but I couldn't help but have doubt. I heard the door opened and hoped it would be Eli but it wasn't it was Ali.

"Clare why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying I have something in my eye" I said wiping away my tears.

"Clare, seriously why are you crying?"

"I came in here to try and clear things up with Eli but I think I made it worst."

"Clear up what, what happened?

"We got into an argument earlier in the journalism room, and then when I came in here to try and fix what had happened it blew up in my face."

"What did you guys fight about earlier?"

"Well I kind of told Eli that he could drop the whole I love you thing because I already fucked him."

Ali's eyes grew wide at my statement.

"Wow"

"I know and he completely blew up he was pissed. And then when I came in here to try and fix what happened he blew up again saying I wasn't in love with Adam and that I was in love with him and he is gona love me regardless of what I say and that he made love to me. I just don't know what to do Ali I'm so confused how could I get myself into this situation?" I began crying harder.

"Clare, I think I made a mistake."

"What do you mean?" I asked as I turned to here.

"Well when I was just standing outside waiting for you to come out Eli came out first."

"Yeah?"

"And he looked really upset so I asked him…"

She paused for a really long time.

"You asked him what Ali?"

"I asked him if he really loved you and when I asked him he said 'What do you think?' and I don't know but I feel as if he really does love you."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. the same person who told me earlier, who fed doubt into my brain, is now telling me the boy who claimed he loved me may actually really love me.

"I know I said earlier I was sure he didn't but " I got up quickly.

"Clare where are you going!"

"I've got to go find Eli."

I ran out the door and ran into Adam and Imogen chatting it up in the hallway and looking a little to close for comfort.

"What the hell is going on over here?"

they both looked at me surprised and guilty.


	11. CAUGHT UP

**FIRST OFF LET ME GIVE A PERSONAL SHOUTOUT TO DEGRASSILUVER15 FOR ALWAYS SHOWING ME LOVE3 AND TO ALL OF YOU FOR READING MY STORIES. HEADS UP THIS CHP HAS MAJOR DRAMA ENJOY! C&R **

**Clare's POV**

"What the hell is gone over here?"

"Clare, I want you to meet Imogen."

"Hello Clare Edwards nice to meet you."

"Wish I could say the same."

"Clare" Adam snapped at me.

"Yes" I responded unremorseful.

"What's your problem?"

"Nothings my problem what's your problem all close with another girl in the hallway!"

"Ok I think I'm gonna go see you later Adam and Clare, I would never try to jeopardize your relationship." Imogen said as she hurried off I could tell I made her uncomfortable but frankly I didn't care.

"OK first off what the fuck was that about?" Adam asked angrily.

"Excuse me I should be asking you that!" I snapped back.

"We were just talking about homework Clare!"

"Really tell me since when do you need to have you hand on someone's arm to talk about homework!"

"Seriously, I've never taken you for the jealous type, were done with this conversation!" Adam spit back at me and walked away.

Truthfully I had no idea why I was so upset with Adam and Imogen talking. Maybe my guilty conscious was catching up with me. Or maybe I was hoping Adam was cheating on me so I didn't feel so bad for me cheating on him.

With all the drama I completely forgot about finding Eli to apologize and really apologize this time. If Ali who is completely against this whole thing can see that Eli really does love me he deserved to know that I knew that. I couldn't find him anywhere I knew he wasn't in the drama room, so that only left one place.

**Eli's POV **

I couldn't stand being at school for the rest of the day so I just left and headed home Bullfrog and Cece wouldn't be home for another 5 hours so I could actually be by myself. When I got home from school I immediately went upstairs and hopped in the shower to calm down. The warm water hitting against my skin sent relaxing chills throughout my entire body. When I got out of the shower I got dressed in some lounge pants and a t-shirt and went downstairs to watch some TV. I got hungry so I decided to order pizza since I knew I had to find my own dinner anyways.

While I waited for the pizza I got numerous text from Adam but I couldn't bare to read it and I got a couple text from Ali, I definitely didn't want to read those. For the time being I really just needed to be by myself.

"**KNOCK KNOCK**"

I got up grabbed some money from my wallet and went to the door. I was starving I never did eat at lunch, but when I opened the door it wasn't the pizza man it was Clare.

"Hi"

I didn't respond and began to close the door but she put her purse in between the door and frame to stop it.

"Look I understand I'm a total bitch for what I said but we need to talk and I mean really talk." I couldn't help but give in to the girl.

"Ok come in" I stepped aside from the doorway and closed it behind her. "Go ahead sit down" I motioned toward the couch and I followed her and sat down.

"Thanks, ok so I wanted to apologize."

"For?"

"For doubting that you actually have true feelings for me and insulting you for saying you only said it to have sex with me. I've now come to realize that your feelings for me are true"

"Ok" I felt like there was more she had to say but she just didn't know how to properly word it.

"Yeah so, is there anything you need to talk to me about?"

"Not necessarily." I replied vaguely.

"OK well I guess we are done here then." She got up and began walking towards the door.

"Wait Clare."

She stopped in her tracks. "Yeah?"

"What made you realize?"

She turned around.

"I already knew Ali just reassured me."

She walked back to sit on the couch.

"IF you knew why did you flip out?"

"Because I was doubting my decisions and didn't want to think anything good could come from it."

"Nothing good came from it anyways right?"

"Not necessarily."

"Really name one thing."

She reached out and grabbed my hand. "Well now I know how you feel about me."

"And what good is that? Its what got us into this mess."

"No, its not, I got us into this mess."

"Clare…"

"No I did, I hate my relationship with Adam your right, it feels like we are just settled not in love I just I just don't feel like we are in a relationship anymore." She began to cry and I pulled her into a hug.

"Its ok Clare, that happens."

"No it doesn't because the feelings I have for you is how I should feel about my boyfriend."

I think that was her way of saying she liked me but I wasn't happy that she liked me more than Adam, because that was still my best friend and her boy friend.

"Clare look I know its tough but there is obviously a reason your still with Adam and as much as I want to be with you I'm not gonna be the reason you leave your boyfriend."

"Why are you such a good guy?" she asked and I chuckled.

"I'm not that good of a guy I did sleep with my best friends girlfriend." She sat up from our hug.

"I don't regret that I just want to tell you that, I don't."

"Good because neither do I."

We stared at each other for a while exchanging glances like we once did before and I knew what was coming next. We both leaned in and began kissing each other intensely. I pushed Clare onto her back on the couch and climbed on top of her. She spread her legs like she making room for me in between. We've been in this position before; she's memorized it well. She pushed her hips up against mine as our kiss intensified. She slipped her tongue in my mouth and massaged it against my own. She ran her finger through my hair and pulled it gently making me gasp.

"I cannot resist you." She said through heavy breaths.

"I cant either." I kissed her again and moved my lips to her neck placing gentle kisses being careful not to leave marks.

"Upstairs!" she screamed.

"Huh?" I said against her neck.

"Upstairs now."

She didn't have to tell me again. We ran up the stairs and once we got in the room she pushed me on the bed climbed on top of me and removed her dress exposing her luscious breast in her teal lace bra and her matching underwear.

She leaned down and began kissing me again I moved my lips with hers. She engulfed my bottom lip in to her mouth sucking on it and bit it as she pulled away making me moan.

"I want music."

I pointed to the radio, which was unfortunately at my desk across the room. When she got off of me I felt empty but took that as an advantage of taking my shirt off. Once she turned on the radio she walked back over to me.

"That's better." She climbed back on top of me and ran her finger down my bare chest. I quivered under her touch. Once she reached the hem of my pants she slipped her fingers underneath. My eyes followed her eyes as the made there way down to my pants.

"Eli."

"Yea?"

"I think, I think I do love you."

I smiled at her and flipped us over so she was on the bottom. I couldn't resist any longer.

"I've waited so long for you to say that." I kissed her again and made my way to her breast. Kissing them gently, I felt Clare's body react under my lips.

"Take your pants off." She demanded.

I did as she pleased, while I was doing that she took off her bra and underwear. I was shocked at how eager she was to have sex again.

"Clare, are you sure you want to do this again?"

She grabbed the back of my head and pulled me close and kissed me gently.

"Yes, I love you and you love me."

I grabbed a condom from my nightstand and put it on. Once that was set I slipped in and Clare went crazy. She began moving her hips with mine, but harder than last time.

"Eli, I want to get on top," she demanded, and I couldn't deny her that. I gently repositioned us so she was on top of me. She placed her hands on my chest for balance and I placed my hands on her waist. She began rocking back and forth. She was moaning really loud thank god the music was on, or my neighbors might worry. She began moving faster and faster.

"Eli oh my god." She then began bouncing up and down, I couldn't help but moan her name, and she was driving me crazy.

"Clare oh my god." She leaned down to kiss me her auburn curls falling in our faces as she did so. She whispered against my lips "I love you". She moved her hips in a rolling motion and moaned in the kiss. "Your amazing" she said between kisses.

"Eli, Clare?" we were too in the moment that we didn't realize the door had opened and Adam was standing in the doorway.


	12. Beter Than Revenge

**Clare's POV**

"Eli Clare?" I looked up to see Adam, my boyfriend standing in the doorway while I'm naked and on top of his best friend having sex. He immediately ran off.

"Adam Oh my God" I quickly got off of Eli and grabbed my dress and slipped in on and ran after him down the stairs. I made it to him before he got out the door.

"Adam wait!"

"Wait for what?"

"We need to talk!"

"It looks like your mouth is already occupied." He spat back at me. He reached to open the door and I grabbed his arm.

"Get your fucking hands off me you disgusts me!"

"I know but please, please listen to me!"

"Ok you have two seconds."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen it just did!"

"You didn't mean to sleep with my best friend, do you realize how much this hurts I've been your boyfriend for two years you won't lose your virginity to me but you lose it too my best friend. Do understand how humiliating and hurtful this is?" he screamed at me.

"Adam look"

I turned around and saw Eli at the top of the stairs in his lounge pants.

"We didn't mean for this to happen it just did!" he said as he walked down the stairs.

"Are you really gonna pull that bullshit with me!" Adam screamed at Eli.

"Look bro, I can't, we can't help the way we feel, I love her, but I'm sorry we hurt you."

"The way WE feel, Clare you love him?" I didn't know how to answer how do I tell my boyfriend I love his best friend?

"Answer me!"

"Don't yell at her she is confused."

Adam pushed Eli "Don't tell me what the fuck to do you piece of shit."

"In case you haven't realized you're in my house so I would watch what the fuck you say." Eli pushed Adam back.

"Don't test me Goldsworthy I'm this close to beating your ass."

"Try me Torres!"

"Guys stop!" I screamed.

"I'm done with both of you!" Adam said and headed for the door.

"Adam wait!"

"No Clare, its obvious our relationship doesn't mean shit to you so why should I stay give me one good reason."

But I didn't know the reason. I was dreading for this day to come for where Adam would find out and I would have to choose whom I would be with. I loved Adam I truly did care for him, but I was in love with Eli. He understood me and I felt myself around him. I guess the lack of my response let Adam know my answer.

"Looks like you chose, you can have her she's tainted anyways your both dead to me." When he said that I felt my heart collapse in my chest and broke down crying. After I heard the slam of the door I felt arms wrap around me.

"You are not tainted, don't listen to him, he's just angry."

"I am though, and he has every right to be, I broke his heart."

"Clare, you are not tainted." He kissed me gently.

"Eli I feel so horrible."

"I know me too, but he was bound to find out."

"I know but he said we were dead to him!"

"Clare, don't worry everything will work out."

**Adam's POV**

I couldn't believe what had just happened. My best friend and my girl sleeping together behind my back. I couldn't get past the fact that Clare lost her virginity to him, not like it was a prize or anything but I figured id be the one to share that special moment with her not Eli. I was pissed; hurt and confused, everything happened so fast. I originally went there to talk to Eli about Clare flipping out about me and Imogen talking but now I figure her guilty conscious was getting to her.

I would normally talk to Eli about something like what had just happened but since he was involved and dead to me now I could really only talk to one person, Imogen.

I went over to her house and knocked on the door. "Hey Adam, what brings you here?" she asked cheerfully.

"Clare and Eli have been messing around behind my back and by messing around I mean having sex."

"Wow come in."

**Eli's POV**

After the whole incident with Adam, Clare and I went back upstairs and just laid there. She was still crying I'm not sure if it was because of what Adam called her or if she was just completely overwhelmed. She feel asleep on my chest and my mind started racing with questions.

What did this mean for us? Is Adam ever gonna speak to me again? Are Clare and I still going to be friends? Are people going to find out what happened?

"Eli." Clare mumbled.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was, but I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"Is it wrong that I'm kind of glad Adam knows now?"

"No, I just wish he didn't find out the way he did kind of awkward 'Hey let me go over my friends house, wait a second is that my girlfriend and best friend having sex'"

Clare began to laugh which made me smile because after seeing her cry like that I didn't expect to hear her laugh for a while.

She sat up and kissed me on the lips. "I really do love you."

"Love you too." I kissed her again.

"I'm just dreading tomorrow, face to face with Adam."

"Its okay we'll do it together." I said and she smiled and laid back on my chest and I ran my fingers through her hair while we fell asleep.

**Adams POV**

"Wow Adam that's intense I'm so sorry."

"You know what's the most messed up thing is, I was completely oblivious to how much Eli liked Clare, I knew he had a crush on her in grade 9 but I thought it ended when he suggested me and Clare should go out."

"Yeah that's unfortunate I'm sorry, is there anything I can do?"

"Not really listening to me was good enough. I just wished they could feel the apin I feel right now I feel like the world I know has just been snatched out from underneath me."

"What if they can feel the pain?"

"I'm listening."

"What if we make Eli and Clare feel the exact pain your feeling right now!"

"I like the way you think Moreno"

**Imogen's POV**

I had a major crush on Adam and I hated to see him this way. I couldn't believe that skank would do this to him. He was so sweet and kind and he obviously loved her and she decides to sleep with his best friend disgusting!

"We just need to find a way to make them feel like you do, and ill help you 100% of the way" I reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Thanks Imo, you're the best" he leaned in and gave me a hug and I almost melted.

Once Adam calmed down he left and headed home. Now I had to come up with a brilliant plan to get back at Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards for doing that to Adam.


	13. Step One

**Imogen POV**

I know I promised Adam I would find a way to make Eli and Clare regret what they did to him but I honestly didn't know what to do. It was so hard to come up with something equally painful but I had to try.

The next day at school Adam was absolutely depressed and it didn't help that Eli and Clare found it acceptable to walk hand and hand through the hallways.

"I hate that they think its ok to walk around together like I never existed."

"Adam its ok they'll get there's one day."

"The only way they can feel my pain is if they loose each other and unfortunately I don't think they will, I think I'm just gonna go home Imo I'll see you later k." Adam closed his locker and headed out the front doors.

As I watched Adam leave it clicked, if they loose each other that was it. I am going to lure Eli away.

**Eli's POV**

Clare assured me she wanted to go to school the next day. And when we reached the front steps she reached out for my hand and we proudly walked down the halls together. When we passed Adam and Imogen I could feel the hate and pain generating off of Adam, but me and Clare continued to walk by.

Though I was extremely happy we could proudly walk down the halls together I was still upset that I couldn't share it with my best friend.

Once we reached Clare's class she stopped to smile at me.

"Don't let what other people think affect this ok?" she smiled and leaned up to kiss me.

Our first public kiss but I couldn't really enjoy because of the whispers coming from everyone. Adam and Clare's relationship was no secret and neither was Adam and mine friendship.

"I love you."

"Love you too." I replied and watched as she entered the classroom and I walked off to mine.

"Hey Eli?" I heard a tiny voice yell out and turned to see Imogen, great here we go.

"Yes Imogen?"

"I just want to let you know, even though I'm Adam's friend I still support you and Clare I mean you can't really stop true love right?"

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean plus you seem like a really nice guy and I know you wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt Adam."

"Thanks Imogen it really means a lot for you to say that." I said as I started to walk off.

**Clare POV**

Throughout class I could hear people whispering about Eli and me. I tried to act like didn't care and I thought today would be a lot easier but its not. I hated the fact that the relationship Eli and me had just started was already frowned upon. I knew it would be like this but I was hoping it wouldn't have bothered me as much.

But it did.

After class Eli was waiting for me right outside my class.

"Hey beautiful"

"Hey" I greeted him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Clare?"

"Nothing Eli I promise."

"OK"

He leaned in and kissed me.

"Wow that's great." We heard Bianca say.

"Shut it Bianca." Eli said.

"No emo boy how dare you do that to Adam."

"Bianca" I chimed in.

"Ooo now you want to talk trollop." Tears immediately filled my eyes.

"I'm just saying I never thought you would be the one to break Adam's heart Clare." Bianca said and then walked away.

"Can we leave please?" I asked Eli.

"Yeah." He grabbed my hand and led me out the front doors.

"Damn I forgot."

"What?"

"I have a test in chem. and I can't miss it, that's ok ill tell them something came up."

"No, no go take your test ill head home and you can just come by after ok?"

"Sounds good, I love you" he kissed me goodbye.

"Love you too" I headed down the street toward my house.

**Eli's POV**

I cursed Mr. Bentencamp for giving a test today. I felt so bad for Clare, she was catching a bigger rap for this then me.

"Walking alone?" I heard that same tiny voice from earlier.

"Yeah Clare needed to get out of here."

"Oh poor thing"

"Yeah she is really catching a rap for this."

"That's unfortunate." Imogen and I walked into the classroom.

"OK class!" Mr. Betencamp greeted us. "Today it's the big test but before we take it, your midterm will be a project and it is going to start right afterwards and will be due in 3 weeks so work hard, and each of you will have a partner. Chosen alphabetically."

That would mean I will be partnered with Bianca and that wasn't going to work. She must have realized we were going to be partners too because she shot me a death glare and raised her hand.

"Excuse me sir?"

"Yes Bianca."

"I cant work with Eli, lets just say our creative differences are gonna get in the way." Bianca shot me an 'I hate you look'.

"I'll switch with her" I turned around to see Imogen raising her hand. "That is if Bianca doesn't mind working with Jenna."

"No I'll work with ms sunshine over emo boy any day."

Mr. Bentencamp stood there confused and shocked.

"Uhm ok Jenna work with Bianca, Imogen work with Eli, now that's settled everybody put away the books and break out the pencils, and once your finished with the test you can turn it in grab a guideline printout for the mid term and leave class early."

Once Mr. Bentencamp handed out the test I tried my best to finish early so I can avoid everyone. It was embarrassing that Bianca would call me out in class like that I mean it wasn't out of the ordinary for Bianca to do that, but I knew the reason she wasn't doing it wasn't because I was 'emo' boy it was because of Adam.

I finished my test and grabbed the guidelines and hauled ass. I decided to hid out in the media center for the remainder of the period. I sat down in the quiet room and started rethinking Clare and mines decision, I was in love with her but I wasn't in love with this situation.

I decided to give Clare a call, it continued to ring no answer, hmm I wonder if she is sleeping. Damn it's her voice mail.

"Hey Clare I uh…." I was interrupted.

"Eli" I turned around and saw Imogen standing in the doorway.

"Hey Imogen"

"You alright you kind of dashed out of there." She asked me sounding concerned.

"Uhm yeah its just Bianca kind of pissed me off, thanks by the way."

"For?" she came and sat next to me.

"For saying you'll work with me. It sucks that everyone hates me and Clare."

"Your wrong"

"I know, I know but we couldn't help it."

"No I meant your wrong, not everyone hates you I don't, what do they expect you to be single throughout high school, if you love her go for it." she said as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Imogen." I smiled.

"Anytime" she smiled back.

"Just one more thing" she said.

"Yeah?"

"I think your way to cute to be single." And then she exited the room.

I just stared at her confused. Why would she say that?

**Imogen POV**

Step one completed let Eli know I'm interested by a simple conversation.

**Clare POV**

Once I got hope I took a shower to relax and then took a nap. When I woke up I ahd a miss call and voicemail from Eli.

"Hey Clare uhh…. Eli."


End file.
